


Once in love with Roxy

by Threeley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeley/pseuds/Threeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And also Vriska and Terezi. HSWC BR1 fills.</p><p>I didn't do this on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. or we could get wicked drunk and just go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "satellite images, maps and blueprints of the whole world, of every city. we could look it up and know what's there in someone else's words, or we could get wicked drunk and just go. (i marked on my map where i had my first kiss)" - a softer world #340
> 
> Original post: http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/3493.html?thread=446373#cmt446373

It's two in the morning and you're stranded at a highway truck stop. You drove New York's highways for half a day trying to get back to the Lalondes' house before the car's spare tire went flat. It felt like the car would shatter into pieces when you pulled in to park, but you are not that unfortunate.

You do, however, have to wait a while for Rose to come pick you and Roxy up. She has been marking up the map for hours (one of those awful ones that spread themselves through a book, and fold out to twice their size), saying that she's going to take you on a proper road trip.

You take the opportunity to spread out in the backseat and stretch your legs (and get in a nap). You wake up when Roxy climbs into the back with you, legs flailing and maps rippling. The distinct smell of wine coolers accompanies her.

"Roxy, what are you dooooooiiiiiiiiiing."

"Sorry! I got bored up there. Bored and cold. I need you."

"Bluh." You rub at your eyes and reconfigure yourself so you're resting your head on Roxy's thighs. "Fine, but you're my pillow now. Just so you know!"

"Hahaha for how long?"

"Until Rose comes."

"What!"

"You heard me." You grin up at her.

"Jaaade omg." Roxy grabs your hands in both of hers. "But what if she gets stranded, too. Are you prepared to spend the rest of your life with me at this truck stop?"

"That depends. How much change do you have for the vending machines?" You squeeze her fingers.

"I think I have like... three dollars."

"Ahhhh. That could be a problem."

Roxy heaves a sigh. "Yeahhh..."

"Alternatively!" You sit up and stretch your arms across Roxy's lap. "Who says we have to stay here? We have a map and the time, so we can have like a wilderness hike! Except this is not exactly the wilderness."

"Lol, only if you wanna carry me cuz there ain't no way I'm gonna be able to walk fer a while."

You wink in response.

"Ya know. We  _could_  jus' stay here." Roxy wraps her arms around your waist and props her chin on your shoulder.

You concentrate on your knees. "Y-yeah, heheh. We could do that too." She's tracing hearts under your shirt. Feels warm and soft. "We should have a pretty good view-"

Her lips feel warm and soft, too. Even more when you both smile into each other.

"...Jade. Oh shit.  _Jade_."

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't shown you my map of how I'm gonna like, basically take you all over the world."

"Swoon~"

(You wake up a second time, covered by Roxy and maps. And you resolve to get stranded at truck stops more often.)

 


	2. from love to matrimony in a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post: http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/3493.html?thread=1290661#cmt1290661  
> Prompt: “A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment.” ― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice

(a: better be prepared to)

For some reason it surprised Jane when she learned that Roxy could fish. "I thought you lived solely off my pumpkin patch," she said with a wink.

Roxy laughed as she fixed a bob to her line. Her toes skimmed across the surface of the lake. "Jane, please. Ya can't live off of one type of food your whole life. That's totes ridiculous."

"Can you show me how?"

"To fish?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "What else would I be referring to?" She sat cross-legged next to Roxy, and their thighs brushed against each other. "My dad said he meant to take me fishing, but... well, things happened."

The mistiness in Jane's eyes did not escape Roxy. "I guess  _I'll_  hafta do it, then." Roxy cleared her throat. "I hope you're takin' notes."

"Oh, certainly."

(b: be surprised)

Roxy dreamt a lot about Jane's home. Growing up, she filled the rooms of her home with sounds of movies and video games and television shows, and thought maybe Jane's house was the same way. Loud and happy and bright.

Perhaps, if the first time she visited weren't after the apocalypse, that would have been true. But when Jane opened her door and, with a sigh, said, "Here we are," there was no rush of people to greet them. Simply pictures and a well-loved living room, and also silence.

Roxy followed Jane inside, and noticed for the first time the lines tracing her eyes. She reached out for her hand, gave it a squeeze.

(c: I've been trying)

Thanksgiving came, and Roxy and Jane remained the only constant presences in the Crocker house. Jane thought her dad would've found his way home by now, or that they would have found him. She was a detective in a universe that swallowed up every clue that actually mattered to her.

Roxy thought maybe she should be less surprised that Jane locked herself in her bedroom.

"Jane?"

"Yeah."

"You've been in there a while..."

Roxy heard soft clicks behind the door. She imagined Jane stretched across her bed, laptop cushioned between her chest and knees. "Do you need something, Roxy."

Roxy traced the doorknob. "I just wondered if you wanted to talk or somethin'."

"Oh." Click, click. "I apologize, but I just... I would very much appreciate being alone for now."

"...Are you sure? You just seem really..."

"Roxy, would you  _please_  just go to your own house for a while? Please." Sounded like something was trying to crawl up through her throat.

It was unfair, and Roxy couldn't stop herself: "All right! Sorry for showing some concern." She stomped down the staircase and out of the house. She shouldn't have said that. Why did she do things like that?

Felt like something was trying to crawl up through her throat, too.

(d: to understand)

Jane said hello.

Roxy said the same.

Jane said that Roxy could come back over, if she wanted. The house had cake again. Or, rather, would have cake soon.

Roxy said okay. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Good."

"Mmmm."

The words hung there for a moment.

(e: so won't you please just)

Jane found Roxy Lalonde's existence to be utterly charming. "Did you know that? That I think the fact you exist is utterly charming?" she thought about saying sometimes when Roxy was half-asleep. Or mostly asleep. Or all asleep. She found the confession to be a bit much, even for her.

It was hard to reign in that sentiment when Roxy lectured at length about ectobiology or CotL or computers or anything she found interesting (which was a lot). Her eyes lit up and her hands flew with broad gestures, like enthusiasm was tangible and leaking out of her.

(f: take my hand)

"Jane," Roxy whispered into Jane's pillow one night, moments before sleep took both of them. "Are you awake?"

"Nooo..."

"Pfffft." Roxy ruffled Jane's hair. "I love you."

A yawn stretched out of Jane that sounded suspiciously like, "I love you, too."

(They woke the next morning to tangled knees and fingers. They decided to sleep in for a few extra minutes.)


	3. would you stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post: http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/3493.html?thread=922277#cmt922277  
> Prompt: I love you like Amy Winehouse loves to drink. -Unknown

There are a lot of things about death that take Jude Egbert by surprise. He thought it would be quiet, with soft lights and warm pillows. Not... exactly the chaotic, brassy affair he got swept into. He is not ungrateful that he died hand-in-hand with Roxy Lalonde. (Her eyes are wonders of the world, you know. Plus she has a knack for finding drinks.)

_How long have we been here?_  Jude wonders into the lip of a martini glass.

_Been where? My house? Sugar, we haven't been here very long at all._  That's easy to tell; all her words come out crisp and clear.

_I mean..._  He makes broad, sweeping gestures because he lacks the words for this place. It is her house, sure, but it is also not her house. It's an echo.

_Oh._  She hmms as she swirls her drink around.  _How long ago did we see..._

_Your daughter, first._

She snorts.  _One version._

_Right._  He thinks maybe they've been wandering for perhaps years. They came across their children several times, blank-eyed and thirteen but also markedly older. He thinks maybe they were like echoes, too.

(Is he also like that now?)

_Jesus. You look like you're about to burst into tears._  Roxy slips the glass out of Jude's fingers.

Jude smiles and takes her hand.  _You know... I am terribly glad you're here._

She holds on tight and solid and real.  _Yeah. Me too._  



	4. and is it sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post: http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/3493.html?thread=1381541#cmt1381541  
> Prompt: "There are a million ways to bleed. But you are by far my favorite." -The Scars You Love, I Wrote This For You

She's going to murder you, you know. She's going to murder you the second you turn your back. You really shouldn't have pushed your luck so far, but what can you do except exactly that.

Anyways. Your death, and how you can't escape it.

She won't cry for a while. She won't know what to say at all because holy hell how could she miss you (speaking of, how could you miss her)? You don't know what you would say to each other if you even met again.

Maybe you would have told her, much later on, that you were sorry you didn't believe her. That you made a horrible mistake, and you don't blame her for what she did. Except you do kind of blame her, because you are dead and that didn't happen on its own. But you can understand why.

(You suppose, if you had to die, there could be worse causes.)


End file.
